


XOXOXO (Remove the O's)

by Dreamshaper, maschinenmensch



Series: Coming Here Often: A Holtzbro Smutventure [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, The Holtzbros, and a teeny tiny bit of angst, and fluff, because of course, brought to you by, v-day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshaper/pseuds/Dreamshaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: Erin and Holtzmann celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. Set in our Holtzbro Smutventure verse :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Best Half and I don't really celebrate V-Day, but that doesn't mean that the Holtzbros won't take that excuse to deliver some smutty goodness to you guys ;) Enjoy! :D  
> -ds

It had been a few weeks since that one fateful night at the bar, and Erin couldn’t remember a point in her life where she had been happier.

Dating Holtzmann was so oddly easy that she sometimes found herself wondering if she did something wrong, if she was missing something crucial which would come back to bite her in the butt at some point; there never seemed to be any points of friction between them, they hadn’t argued once so far, and that they were so different only seemed to work in their favour.

“You complement one another”, Abby had told her when Erin had confessed these thoughts to her during a girl’s night out, when it had been just the two of them, Patty and Holtzmann having gone off to dance, “you tone down her crazy a bit and make her less reckless, and, please don’t be offended now, she makes you less uptight and you worry less about what other people think of you. Seriously, you seem so much more relaxed and happier since you guys have gotten together…”

Erin wasn’t offended, quite the contrary, she almost had teared up, touched deeply by Abby’s words and by how happy her best friend obviously was for Holtz and her; she had hugged Abby, and just then, Patty and Holtzmann had come back, and the engineer had planted a big kiss right onto her lips.

And even though she never had been one for public displays of affection before, Erin hadn’t minded the slightest, and still didn’t.

“Hey hot stuff”, the object of her thoughts interrupted them, wrapping both arms around her from behind and making her smile as she leaned back into the embrace, “what’s your brilliant mind busy with? Please tell me it’s equations for my proton sword, please please please please pleeaaaseeee?”

“Actually, no”, Erin said, and immediately, Holtzmann pouted, “but I’m almost done with those.”

“Yay”, Holtzmann said, going back to beaming at once, her quick mood changes making Erin giggle as she turned in the engineer’s embrace so she could look at her, clasping her hands behind the other woman’s neck, a smile still on her lips as she spoke up again. 

“You know”, the physicist said, “I still think that proton sword is a horrible idea, but I’m giving my best to make it as safe as possible. Which should probably worry me, because when we’d just started the Ghostbusters, I wouldn’t have helped you with that in a hundred years. You’re rubbing off on me.”

“I like that”, Holtzmann told her with a grin, “but I like rubbing against you even more.”

She pulled Erin closer to herself, and even though they had done such things a million times by now, Erin felt herself blush; still she smiled as they shared a brief, but gentle kiss, then Holtzmann pulled back a bit to peer at her desk, clearly eager to see what her girlfriend was working on.

“Oh”, she said as she spotted a pink and red flyer, raising an eyebrow and snatching it up before Erin could say something, “did we get this junk in the mail? I thought Kevin learned by now how to sort this out. Well, he is a big puppy…”

“That’s an advertisement from the bar down the block”, Erin told her, not missing the look of disdain on Holtzmann’s face as she studied the flyer, “they’re having a Valentine’s Day special.”

“Valentine’s Day sucks”, Holtzmann gave back, unlike Erin not taking note of the look of hurt which flashed over Erin’s face, “it’s a made up holiday to sell flowers and cards. No thank you Sir.”

She tossed the flyer back onto the desk, then kissed Erin briefly once more before she marched back to her workbench; feeling disappointed, Erin picked the flyer up and let it flutter down into the trashcan, the vague idea she’d had blown to tiny, useless bits by the one comment Holtzmann had made.

* * *

“You’re a doofus”, Abby said without preamble an hour later, shortly after Erin had left with Patty, the day being their turn for the lunch run, earning a confused look from Holtzmann; unimpressed by the engineer’s look of innocence, Abby crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her.

“You made Erin sad and upset!” she then accused, prompting Holtzmann to let out a shocked “Whaaaaaaat?”; realizing that the blonde truly had no idea what she had done, Abby sighed, her gaze softening a bit, her voice much kinder as well when she went on.

“That flyer? About Valentine’s Day?”, she said, earning another confused look from the blonde, “why do you think she had that?”

“Oh no”, Holtzmann realized, feeling horrible all at once, remembering her dismissive reaction, “oh no!”

“Damn straight”, Abby grumbled at her, raising a warning finger before Holtzmann could make a comment about how she was very much not straight, “so you better make this right, Holtzmann. Take her out for Valentine’s Day, you know she’s a bit of a sappy romantic at heart and she’s never had the chance.”

“Whaaaaat”, Holtzmann said again, eyes going wide, “never? Seriously? Aw man, I feel even worse now…”

“Never”, Abby confirmed, the engineer staring at her, “come on, you know her track record with relationships hasn’t been exactly… stellar. She told me she only dated a guy for V-Day once, and that guy was Phil. He worked too late for them to go anywhere, brought her flowers which made her sneeze, and then got pissy when she didn’t want to have sex with him for that oh so amazing day.”

“What a jerk”, Holtzmann grumbled, then her face fell again, “and I’m almost as big a jerk as he is, oh no… I should have figured that out, I mean, I know her… I’m gonna make this right!”

“You better!” Abby nodded, Holtzmann just letting out a vaguely agreeing noise, her mind already racing as she tried to find the perfect way to make up for her blunder. 

* * *

Holtzmann tugged at her collar, nervousness rolling around in the pit of her stomach. She had been standing outside the door to Erin’s apartment for the better part of five minutes, holding a bouquet of wildflowers.

_ This is fine, everything is fine. _

The engineer rubbed the back of her neck, closing her eyes. Sure she thought Valentine’s Day was a commercial farce, a day to make single people feel like failures and those in shitty relationships pretend everything was hunky-dory while eating an expensive, overcooked steak. But deep down, Holtzmann knew why she hated the holiday so much.

_ I’m 12 and we’re exchanging valentines in Ms. Landcaster’s class. There’s Emmy Rhodes, all blue eyes and dark red hair hanging down her back in a single long braid. I bring her a valentine, one I’ve been working on for days. Because she’s pretty and smart and someone I want to know better, maybe hold her hand on the playground. She opens the envelope and looks at the card, then at me. She turns around and doesn’t say a word, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the classroom. Later I see her in the lunchroom with her friends. _

_ They’re all laughing at me. _

Holtzmann shook her head.  _ That was a long time ago. Things are different now. Erin loves you. You love Erin. You’re going to make this the most special night of her life and then rock her world later and… _

Erin opened her front door and found the engineer facing her, looking off into space until she snapped to attention, letting loose a small surprised “eep.”

“Yikes, Gilbert! Ya scared me!”

The physicist tilted her head. “How long have you been standing out here Holtzy?”

“Um, not long? I think? Here, these are for you.”

Holtzmann awkwardly thrust the bouquet of flowers toward her girlfriend, feeling a little less frazzled when Erin beamed.

“They’re beautiful Holtzy. Let me find a vase to put them in before we get going.”

The engineer followed Erin into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She watched as Erin bent over to grab a vase from under her kitchen sink, filling it up with water from the tap.

_ So, so hawt. _

Holtzmann tried not to stare, but the physicist was wearing a form fitting black strapless dress, complete with black pumps and a simple silver necklace and earring set. She shifted from foot to foot, watching as Erin put the flowers in the vase and carried them to place them on a corner table in her living room.

“There! Now…”

As Erin turned to face her girlfriend, Holtzmann had already grabbed her by the waist, pressing her lips to hers in a drawn-out, passionate kiss. After a few moments, the engineer began to kiss and nibble down Erin’s neck, all while mumbling against her skin.

“Goddamn babe, do you even know how hot you are right now? How about we skip dinner and move directly to dessert?”

“Holtz, no. You made reservations and...oh god.” The physicist hissed when her girlfriend bit down on her exposed collarbone. Erin let out a low groan before putting her hands on Holtzmann’s upper chest, putting enough pressure on her to separate them.

“Awwwwww, E. I just wanted to sample the merchandise.” Holtzmann looked Erin up and down once more, all while licking her lips, causing the physicist to stifle another moan. 

“I know, I know. We’ll have plenty of time later, trust me. But you somehow got reservations at one of the most romantic restaurants in all of New York, and on Valentine’s Day no less. I don’t want them to go to waste.”

“All riiiiiiiiiiiight.” Holtzmann mocked rolled her eyes before offering the crook of her arm, Erin slipping her arm through her own. “Let us catch our awaiting carriage my lady - otherwise known as one of NYC’s finest yellow cabs.”

Erin snickered as they approached the door to leave.

“Hey, nice tie Holtzy.”

The engineer glanced down at the bright red necktie adorned with white and pink hearts she wore over a black shirt.

“Thanks hot stuff. If you like that, I’ve got a surprise in store for ya later.”

Holtzmann winked.

* * *

Erin had been somewhat apprehensive by the time the cab stopped in front of the restaurant, all too aware that everyone who took one look at them knew that they were a couple; this was New York, she reminded herself, not some tiny village in the deepest south, and so far, Holtzmann and she hadn’t run into anyone who had openly shown or vocalized dismay about their relationship, but still she couldn’t help being nervous.

She hoped that tonight, of all nights, wouldn’t be the first time they’d run into some sort of trouble; all she wanted, she thought to herself as they got out of the cab and Holtzmann’s hand slipped into hers, was to have a nice Valentine’s Day for once, after years during which she either had been alone on that day or the one dismal time Phil had managed to get her the exact kind of flower she was allergic to.

At least, she thought to herself, their date was off to a good start; she still felt tingly from the kissing in her apartment, and the waiter who greeted them as they entered the - rather full - restaurant greeted them warmly and with a friendly smile before he led them to their booth, clearly not fazed the slightest that a couple consisting of two women showed up for their romantic V-Day dinner.

There were other same-sex couples too, she noticed as the waiter led them to the booth, feeling a bit more relaxed; Holtzmann, acting as the perfect gentleman, let Erin slide onto the bench first, then sat next to her - surprising her a bit, she had been expecting the engineer to end up facing her - the waiter handing over the menus before he let them know he’d be back for their drink orders shortly and gave them some time to decide.

“I heard that they make really good steak”, Holtzmann told Erin as they looked at the menu together, “and look, chocolate fondue as V-Day special, let’s get that as dessert!”

“Thank you”, Erin blurted in reply, blushing at the confused look the engineer shot her, clearing her throat before she elaborated, with some nervous gestures of her hands, until Holtzmann placed one hand on her upper thigh to calm her down.

“For… doing this”, the physicist said, with a vague gesture at the restaurant’s interior, “even though you’re not a big fan of this day. I really appreciate that you’re willing to do this for me, so thank you for that. And for bringing me flowers which did not make me sneeze.”

“My pleasure, hot stuff”, Holtzmann replied with a small laugh, “and come on, you mentioned that you’re allergic to roses, so of course I’m not gonna get you those.”

“I mentioned that one time, before we even started dating”, Erin pointed out, touched; Holtzmann shrugged and smirked in response, and even though she normally wasn’t one for public displays of affection, always too concerned what people might think, Erin didn’t care in this moment, glad now that Holtzmann was sitting next to her as this meant that she could lean in and kiss her tenderly without having to bend over the table.

“I’m so lucky to have you”, she mumbled after the kiss, smiling when Holtzmann looked a bit bashful in response; before she could reply though, the waiter came back and asked if they were ready to order, smiling and telling them that they had made good choices once they had done so.

“Bet he would have said that even if we had ordered something which tastes like feet”, Holtzmann whispered, earning a giggle from the physicist; smirking at her, Holtzmann gave her leg a brief squeeze, and even though Erin was all too aware that they were in a very public place, some of the arousal Holtzmann had caused earlier flared back up at the harmless gesture.

She flushed, and of course, Holtzmann noticed at once.

“What is it, hot stuff”, the engineer clearly wasn’t willing to let an opportunity go to waste, “feeling as hot as you are?”

“Pretty much”, Erin admitted, her blush deepening, “I’m really looking forward to dessert, you know. And I’m not talking about the chocolate fondue.”

“Well, you know”, Holtzmann said, with a glint in her eyes, her hand sliding higher, Erin giving her a mortified look, “we can have a bit of an… entree right now.”

“Holtzmann!” Erin hissed, mortified, “we’re in public!”

“We’re also in a very private booth”, the engineer replied, unimpressed, “no one can see us unless they walk up right to our table. You’ll just have to be quiet, babe, I’ll keep an eye out for the waiter.”

Just then, said waiter came with their drinks, telling them their food would be brought as fast as possible; Holtzmann smiled innocently and told him that there was no hurry, and the moment the man had turned his back on them, her hand slid up Erin’s thigh, the physicist giving her another scandalized look in response.

“Erin”, Holtzmann said as her hand vanished beneath Erin’s skirt, the physicist quite glad that nobody could see them indeed, finding herself aroused despite the public setting, “you’re wearing underwear?!”

“What”, Erin defended herself, hissing when the blonde applied pressure through the - rather thin, anyway - fabric, “I did not quite expect you to… oh!”

Her exclamation wasn’t easily explained - Holtzmann had slid two fingers inside her panties and had found one of her more sensitive spots with skilled ease, the redhead taking in a sharp breath as the engineer smirked and leaned closer to her, murmuring in her ear and only turning her on more.

“You didn’t expect me to what”, she wanted to know, while Erin gripped the table with one hand, “that I’d do you right at this table? Dr Gilbert, I’m shocked, it’s like you don’t know me at all.”

She started moving her fingers, just the tiniest bit, and Erin gasped; quickly, Holtzmann kissed her deeply to keep any noise down to a minimum, successfully muffling the redhead’s moans when she sped her movements up a bit.

Her grip on the table tightened, the warm wetness which rapidly increased beneath Holtzmann’s fingers showing that she was doing everything exactly right; she knew what Erin liked at this point, and knew what to do when to get the best reaction - and so, she waited for the perfect moment, evidenced by how Erin’s free hand closed into a tight fist at her back before she pushed down  _ just so _ , glad that she was still kissing the physicist as the noise Erin let out would have been quite audible otherwise.

Pulling back from the kiss, Holtzmann rubbed the physicist’s back as she let her come down slowly; Erin groaned and buried her face in the engineer’s neck, mumbling “You’re crazy” and making the blonde cackle in response. 

“Completely”, she then said, slowly pulling her hand back and discreetly wiping her fingers, “but that’s why you’re so into me.”

“Now my underwear is ruined”, Erin accused, but there was a hint of mischief in her eyes, and Holtzmann gulped, suddenly quite sure that sooner or later, Erin would have her revenge - and from how the redhead was looking at her, it probably would be sooner rather than later.

Before the engineer could ponder this any further, the waiter cheerfully came and brought the couple their entrees, a steak medium rare for Holtzmann, salmon for Erin. The blonde made an appreciative noise after the first bite of her steak. “Mmm, this is so good E. Almost as good as you’re gonna taste when I’m between your thighs later.”

Erin made a choking noise as she was mid-bite into a spoonful of her rice pilaf.

“You ok babe? Need some water?”

Erin glared as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. “Do you ever stop Holtz?”

“Nope.” Holtzmann put an extra emphasis on the “p” before grinning and taking a sip of her wine. Erin shook her head.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, the couple enjoying their entrees then following it up with the chocolate fondue special. Erin tried not to gawk as her girlfriend dipped strawberry after strawberry in the pot of chocolate, her eyes closed, a low moan emanating from her as she chewed.

_ I may not make it home before payback… _

Once she consumed the last strawberry, Holtzmann leaned back in the booth and patted her very full stomach. She let loose a small belch.

“Oof, excuse me babe. I’m gonna make a pit stop at the ladies before we make our exit. Be back in a few.” The engineer winked before sliding out of the booth, Erin watching Holtzmann’s ass the entire time she was in view.

The waiter stopped by to drop off the check, letting her know they were welcome to stay as long as they wished. Erin waited a beat after he departed, and then exited the booth.

The restaurant had several single person unisex washrooms, and as luck would have it, Holtzmann was just opening the door to one of them while drying her hands off on a paper towel as Erin approached.

“Back in.”

Erin pushed Holtzmann through the opening, closing the door behind them and locking it.

“Baby, what…”

Erin’s lips were devouring the engineer’s before she could get another syllable out. Within moments the physicist was pulling her girlfriend’s shirt tails out of her trousers while nibbling on her earlobe.

“What you did to me at the booth was very naughty Holtzy. It’s time for payback. Now. Face the sink and hold onto it.”

Holtzmann’s eyes were heavy-lidded with desire. “What are you going to do?”

“Turn around and hold onto the goddamn sink Holtz.”

The engineer’s went slack-jawed, not used to her girlfriend using such forceful language. Erin taking control was also a rarity, so Holtzmann obediently turned around and faced the sink, looking at herself in the mirror above it in the process. Erin moved to stand behind her, her breasts brushing against Holtzmann’s back.

“Good girl,” Erin murmured before pulling the blonde’s head back with a handful of hair and attacking her neck with her tongue and teeth. She snaked her other hand to Holtzmann’s waist, frantically undoing her belt and pants, letting them pool at her feet once she was done.

Erin raised an eyebrow. “Nice boxers Holtzy.”

“Thanks babe. That was your surprise for later ooohhhhh shit.”

Erin had slipped her hand underneath the waistband of her festive boxers, red and white polka-dotted with BE MINE printed on the butt. She stroked the engineer’s coarse hairs before moving her fingers south. 

“Too bad you’re gonna get them all wet before we even get back to my apartment.”

With that Erin began to rub slow circles with two fingers on Holtzmann’s clit. The engineer let out a low moan as her knees buckled. The physicist moved her other hand to one of her girlfriend’s breasts, kneading it through her shirt and bra.

“Oh god, that’s so good…”

“You’re so wet Holtz. Did making me come in the booth get you all riled up?”

Holtzmann sucked air through her teeth as the physicist applied more pressure with her fingers and picked up the pace of her stroking. “Shit, that was so hot. So fucking hot. God, don’t stop…”

“I don’t plan on it. Look up Holtzy. Look at yourself.”

Holtzmann tilted her head up, viewing herself in the mirror through a tangle of messy curls. “Jesus, Erin…”

“Do you like watching me play with you? Do you want to watch yourself when you come on my fingers?”

“Fuck, Erin…”

All it took was the physicist sucking on Holtzmann’s pulse point while pressing down hard on the engineer’s clit for her to break.

“Oh godddddd, I’m - shit!”

Erin held Holtzmann close to her as her orgasm coursed through her body, the engineer trembling while whimpering. After several moments the blonde leaned forward, placing shaky hands on the sink in front of her.

“God, Erin…”

“You like?”

“Holtzy like very much. HNGH.”

Erin had brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking on them before removing them with a pop.

“You were right Holtzmann, you are tastier than the entree.”

“Goddamn,” the younger woman spun around to kiss her girlfriend firmly. “Maybe this should be a Valentine's Day tradition,” she murmured against Erin’s lips when she pulled apart.

“Going on a date to a nice restaurant?” Erin responded with a smirk.

“Maaaaaybe. I was more talking about the fucking in public part. It’s hot babe.”

Erin placed a kiss on Holtzmann’s nose before stepping back. “Pull your pants up Holtzy and freshen up. I’ll take care of the check while I’m waiting. And then we can go home to start round two.” Erin gave the other woman a seductive smile before exiting the restroom. 

Holtzmann stood still for a moment, pants still around her ankles, necktie askew, hair a disaster.

“Oh babe, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like Holtz, I think Valentine’s Day is a commercial farce. That’s why my tradition with my girlfriend on the 14th is to go out for pancakes. Because...pancakes.
> 
> Spend this day making yourself feel good. Hallmark can suck it.
> 
> \--mm


End file.
